


Not So Little Birdie

by KleirEstebanAustin



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Tim, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random Sex, Top Jason, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleirEstebanAustin/pseuds/KleirEstebanAustin
Summary: I just wanted to write porn okay? It's my first time weiting something like that and my first time writing about Tim after I wanted to write about him for the longest time.Don't judge.





	Not So Little Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is NOT my first language and every comment about how to improve is blessed! So please feel free to correct me!  
> Have a happy reading! ♡

A slight gasp escaped Tim’s lips as his hands almost gave up under the pressure he put on them for the past three hours. He was trying so hard to keep himself as still as possible, as quiet as he can be when Jason is deep inside of his tight hole, moving in and out in an impossible pace.

“fuck... Jay...” he muttered quietly, feeling Jason’s firm hand slowly reaching down his crotch. He stopped a loud moan before it could break loose and make Jason more satisfied than he already was.

“now now...” Jason leaned closer to Tim’s ear and breathed out the one sentence that could make the younger one cum right then and there,

 

_“be a good little birdie and sing for me.”_

 

Tim closed his eyes tightly, grasping to everything he could find. “but Dick...” he managed to whisper before Jason moved even deeper, making Tim forget any single word he ever knew. Now he was only able to moan and cry in pure joy, his whole body was shaking and sweating; can’t handle the growing pressure anymore.

 

“that’s a good boy...” Jason smirked and bit Tim’s earlobe playfully, “don’t you think about Dick, or Bruce, or anything at all which isn’t me, got it?” Jason’s right hand was making sure to leave a red mark on Tim’s butt while his left hand was holding tight on the other’s shaft.

 

Tim was barely able to nod back, his body wasn’t listening to him anymore. He was squirming, twisting and shaking more than he was willing to. “yes yes yes... fuck yes Jason... you’re the only one I think of...” his arms failed him and he fell down to lie on his stomach with his ass up high. His chest went up and down as fast as his heartbeat, while his lower body moved under Jason’s command. Jason was fucking him harder and faster, not giving Tim a moment to catch his breath.

“you’re so good” he kept saying, “you just **LOVE** it, don’t you?” He continued, almost out of breath “sing for me, little Robin.” Was definitely their favourite line, mostly because Tim rewarded him with a loud, passionate moan.

 

“fuck, little birdie, I missed this sooo much” Jason groaned deeply, giving everything he got to make Tim reach his highest tones.

 

A warn feeling flew down Tim’s spine as he almost screamed out to his partner, “please Jay! Fuck—“

 

That’s all they needed at this point.

 

The room went silent, only their deep, fast breaths could be heard in the large bedroom.

 

“you should sing more.” Jason said after a few long minutes, “you have such a pretty voice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this was super embarrassing to write, and I didn't even went through it- just posted the first version as fast as possible before I could regret.


End file.
